


i love you (and your comfort)

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: five times Seonghwa was there for San and one time he was there for his hyung《5+1 things》





	i love you (and your comfort)

A loud yell resonated through the dance room as he collapsed on the ground. San slumped against the mirror in the room as sweat dripped off of him, but he didn't care. He groaned as the song continued playing as he ran a hand through his soaking locks. He'd been trying to nail down his center part in their debut song bridge, but to his luck, he just couldn't get it. It didn't right. 

  So here he was at 3 am, in the dance room, lying in the corner of the room, staring off into space.  He looked up and out the window. 'He should get going' his thoughts told him but his heart told him to continue practicing.

San stood up quickly, walking over to the computer and playing a few parts back. He quickly stood in place, dancing as the track played on. 'here's the part here's the part here's the part' his mind told him.

    Forcefully, San tried to force himself to move in the way he wanted to, needed to, but with no avail. San cried out as he slumped to the floor once more.

"San?"

  San looked up from his curled up self to see the eldest standing in the door way silently. "I came to get you, you haven't and I...got worried.." Seonghwa spoke softly, so soft, like he always did with his beautiful angelic self.

     San nodded as he pushed himself off the ground, walking over to his bag and placing his stuff in. Soft humming was heard, but he ignored it, picking up his bag and turning as the elder shut down the speakers and computer. Seonghwa stood up, turning around to face the younger as his lips curled into a sweet smile. "Let's get back to the dorm."

* * *

After locking the studio down, the two walked silently towards the dorms. San could feel his eyes droop as he started falling asleep, waking up a second later as his head started to loll downwards. He felt soft and delicate hands grasping his shoulders as they continued to walk; Seonghwa humming as he walked behind the younger. 

  Turning the corner, San asked "why are you even still up?" Seonghwa ignored the question, pushing  the younger softly, prodding him to continue to move along the sidewalk. 

San pouted, but nonetheless continued onwards. Seonghwa smiled once more, humming the tune of their other song as they started to reach closer to the dorms. San took comfort from the dark as he gazed while the two walked. He must've started daydreaming at one point because Seonghwa  started to unlock the front door, pushing it open silently.

  As they stepped in, the light of the kitchen was on, symbolizing someone else was up. San didn't care as he walked towards his room, pulling the door open and walking over to the closet. He picked up a pair of pants along with a matching top. He changed quickly and then plopped onto the mattress, sinking into the memory foam. A few seconds he was met with the elder walking in, stopping by the bed and placing a pill and a bottle of water on the nightstand. "For when you wake up" He whispered. 

  San grinned, dimples and all as he looked at the one looming over his bed. "Turn off the light and get in the bed hyung" 

 Seonghwa laughed and shuffled over to the light switch, turning off the light and shuffling back. He stumbled on the bed, earning a laugh from the other. He whacked him in the arm before laying down. San quickly flopped on his side and hugged the eldest. 

  "Thank you, for getting me hyung, and making sure I got back safely. You're so nice" Seonghwa couldn't  stop his laughter before patting the youngers back. 

"Of course"

 


End file.
